The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia variabilis, and hereinafter referred to by the name `Dapadred`.
The new Dahlia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new compact Dahlia cultivars suitable for potted plant production.
The new Dahlia originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two proprietary Dahlia variabilis selections identified as code number 015 as the female, or seed, parent and DRED as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar `Dapadred` was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, in 1992.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia by terminal cuttings harvested in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.